Gimmie That Girl
by ZeevahCross
Summary: Written to the song "Gimmie That Girl" by Joe Nichols. Tony has to stay at Ziva's aparment. When he catches her dancing and singing in her kitchen, hearts fly.


Hello! Forgive me for not updating my other story in awhile, but this is something to tide you over until then. This is based on the song by Joe Nichols called "Gimmie That Girl". It really is a cute song!

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen with a grim expression on his sexy face. His partner, Ziva David, looked up at him with a half-smirk as he plopped down into his desk chair.<p>

"What's wrong, Tony? Your date leave earlier than expected?" she taunted.

"No. For your information, Zee-vah, my house is being fumigated. I have nowhere to stay, so I had to sit outside my apartment door all night," he replied with annoyance in his voice.

"I am sorry, Tony, I-" she was cut off from her apology as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"You'll stay with Ziver," the silver-fox announced.

The two agents looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"What?" they shouted simultaneously.

* * *

><p>After work, Tony unwillingly rode with Ziva to her apartment. When he complained the whole way, she ended up putting a CD from "The Sound of Music" into the player, effectively shutting him up.<p>

When they walked into her apartment, Ziva slung her overcoat over one of the kitchen chairs. She walked down the hall to her bedroom for a moment, leaving Tony in the kitchen by himself. He admired all of the framed pictures on her kitchen wall. In most of the pictures he and Ziva were smiling seductively at each other. Abby was right: they really did look like a couple.

Ziva returned with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"You left these here after our last movie night. I thought they'd come in handy," she told Tony, catching him off guard as he was still staring at the pictures.

"Oh, thanks, Zi," he replied.

Though she would never admit it, she loved it when he called her that.

"I am going to change," she announced and left the room.

"I will too," he said to no one in particular.

When he got back, Tony, being the awesome, sexy god that he is, walked to the living room and put in a DVD, one that she loved: _Baby Mama. _He never knew why she liked it. He had always thought that she wanted a baby secretly and this was how she expressed her fondness for the want for a child.

He heard footsteps coming towards him from down the hall. When Tony turned his head, his jaw dropped. There stood Ziva, dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Close your mouth, Tony, you will swallow a bee," Ziva stated.

"Flies, Zi, flies. And I've never seen you in jeans before," Tony said, still overcome with shock.

"Well, you will just have to pay attention," she said. "Now, what are we watching?"

"_Baby Mama."_

"I thought you hated that movie?"

"I do, but you don't." And with that they settled down onto the couch and began to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes into the movie, Ziva heard both Tony's and her own stomach growl.<p>

"Do you want me to make us something to eat?" asked Ziva.

"If you want to. Surprise me," Tony replied.

Ziva had been gone for about five minutes when he started to hear thumping. It sounded like someone was dancing. He silently stood from his position on the couch and tip-toed into the kitchen. What he saw shocked him.

There was Ziva, dancing like there was no tomorrow. She was singing the tune only everybody in the world knew as "Do Re Mi" from _The Sound of Music. _Her voice was that of an angel, even if Tony did think it was a stupid song. The combination of her using the spoon for a microphone, her lack of shoes or socks, her odd outfit, and the fact that she was singing and dancing was too much for Tony.

_Gimme a girl that's beautiful_

_Without a trace of makeup on_

_Barefoot in the kitchen, singing her favorite song_

_Dancin' around like a fool_

_Starin' in her own little show_

_Gimme the girl that the rest of the world_

_ain't lucky enough to know._

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. She immediately dropped her spoon and whisked around to stare at Tony.

"Tony? Uhm…W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. Her cheeks had become red from embarrassment.

"Just strolling through the kitchen," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Uhm…Okay," she awkwardly said.

"So, uh, your dance was pretty nice," Tony said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah…Thanks."

Tony suddenly appeared behind Ziva.

"It was the most cutest thing I've ever seen," he seductively whispered in her ear. His arms had unconsciously surrounded her small waist.

Internally, Ziva thought she was going to die. His scent was intoxicating. She could barely contain herself. When his arms left her waist, she suddenly felt very cold.

"Let's get back to the movie, yes?" she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Agreed," Tony replied, slightly ashamed of himself. Little did he know that his hug and words had done a number on his Israeli friend.

* * *

><p>For the next hour through the movie, they sat away form each other in awkward silence. Tony could sense that he did the wrong thing and probably shouldn't have. They weren't a couple, so why did he do it? He knew Ziva was a sexy, awesome ninja, but he didn't feel that way did he?<p>

Tony's thoughts were disturbed when he left something hit his shoulder. He looked over to see Ziva's sleeping, angelic face. She had curled up, bare feet on the arm of the couch, head on his shoulder, and hands lying on his muscular chest.

A smile came to his face as he realized how fragile and innocent she looked. Tony's eyes began to droop. No sooner, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke the next morning laying on something hard. Muscular was the better term. She opened her eyes to reveal Tony. He was underneath of her. She had somehow ended up on top of him last night. His arm felt wonderful around her, comforting almost. She decided that she wanted to stay in that wonderful position. As she was falling asleep, she lifted up her hand up to his sleeping face.<p>

"You do not know how much I love you," she whispered sleepily. And with that, she let herself drift back off.

* * *

><p>Tony had woken up when he felt Ziva move from above. He knew that she was confused, and probably disoriented from sleep, so he wanted to see what she would do. When he felt her touch his face, he thought he wouldn't be able to keep up his charade. The whispered words from her lips made his heart race.<p>

"_You do not know how much I love you."_

Tony opened his eyes when he felt her head fall back onto his chest. Her face was soft and worry-free. He had always imagined what this side of her would be like.

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess_

_Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest_

_That's the you that I like best_

_Gimme that girl._

When he felt Ziva stirring, he smiled at her. She looked at him with a sleepy smile, her hair a mess.

She never ceased to amaze him.

_Gimme that girl lovin' up on me_

_Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans_

_That's the you I wanna see_

_Gimme that girl._

* * *

><p>This was just a little something that my friend and I threw together while listening to that song. I do not own the song, but it is pretty cute. I will try to get the last chapter of my other story up soon! I have just been very busy! Please review and have a wonderful day!<p>

-Aviva


End file.
